kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Fact-Promins
The are special Promins in Kamiwaza Wanda. So far as of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season, there are 6 Fact-Promins. Unlike the ordinary Promins, Fact-Promins cannot be bugged. Awakening/Summoning a Fact-Promin Awakening Like Wonder-Promin, the Fact-Promins can only be summoned from the Kamiwaza Shaker instead of the Kamiwaza Power-Shot. To awaken a Fact-Promin for the first time, the Kamiwaza Power-Shooter must touch a certain number of Promins of the same attribute. The Fact-Promin will then be awakened and jump out of the Kamiwaza Shaker. Summoning Sometimes after its awakening, the Kamiwaza Power-Shooter can summon a Fact-Promin using both a Kamiwaza Power-Shot and a Kamiwaza Shaker. For example: In episode 42 of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season, Masato used his Kamiwaza Shaker and his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to summon the Fact-Promin Metmin in order to assist the recently awakened Dozermin on Masato's attempt to fight Don Bugdez on his own. List of Fact-Promins In the series Kamiwaza Wanda The Fact-Promins were first mentioned in episode 21. Rocketmin, the first of the Fact-Promins, made his debut in episode 35 when he helped Yuto defeat, capture and debug Bug-Mentemin. The second of the Fact-Promins, Metmin, made his debut in episode 39 when had to confront Bug-Yajiromin. Another Fact-Promin made his debut in episode 42. This time, it was Dozermin. Merrygomin, Vacuumin and Slicermin made their debuts at the end of episode 45 when they were summoned along Rocketmin, Metmin and Dozermin. In episode 46, the 6 Fact-Promins had to confront Don Bugdez's monsterous form. The ordinary Promins and later Wonder-Promin helped the 6 Fact-Promins defeat him later on. The 6 Fact-Promins finally got rid of Don Bugdez for good in episode 47. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) The first of the Fact-Promins, Rocketmin, made his debut at the end of chapter 09 when Yuto was about to awaken him. Rocketmin was fully awakened in chapter 10 when he confronts the robots brainwashed by Bug-Mentemin. Another Fact-Promin, Metmin, made his debut in chapter 11 when Masato awakened him with help from Yuto. In chapter 12, Yuto and Masato have been using the Kamiwaza Shaker to awaken Merrygomin, Slicermin and Dozermin. Then after Masato captures and debugs Bug-Makuramin, he and Yuto finally awakens Vacuumin. The Fact-Promins are ready to battle Don Bugdez. Later however, the Fact-Promins were no match for Don Bugdez and his monsterous form so instead, Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty have to summon Wonder-Promin with help from the Promins Yuto and Masato have so far. Yuto, Mighty and Wanda travel on Rocketmin to the Wonder-Star in chapter 13. Gallery The 6 Fact Promins.PNG Trivia * The Fact-Promins are the first set of special Promins in the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise and the only set of special Promins in the original Kamiwaza Wanda season. * In the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series, the Fact-Promins didn't get rid of Don Bugdez but Wonder-Promin got rid of Don Bugdez for good instead. * Like Unchikomin and Wonder-Promin, the Fact-Promins are exclusive to the Kamiwaza Shaker. * Unlike Bugmins, Fact-Promins cannot be captured throughout the Kamiwaza Power-Shot as revealed in episode 35 of the original Kamiwaza Wanda anime season and in chapter 10 of the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series. Category:Monsters Category:Special Promins Category:Characters